


Tsukiyama's Pride

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghouls, Half ghouls, babies cute, established relationships too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A pregnant Chie wonders how this even happened, and Tsuki has another splitting headache...
Relationships: Tsykiyama Shuu/Chie Hori
Kudos: 1





	Tsukiyama's Pride

\----

The reddish brown haired woman again thought of that night two months ago...And still had no idea how this had happened. She had an inkling of some sort: Tsuki had definitely been at that same bar, and there were vague memories of a hotel room...Groaning, she held her head and sighed as she stood up, she had another appointment with the doctor and needed to get ready to go. She hummed quietly as she did just that, then headed out to her car and slid into the driver's seat. Giving a small yawn, she put the keys in the ignition and drove to the doctors office. She sighed, feeling drained of energy again, yet got out of her car and walked into the building. She told them her name and whatnot, then went and sat down to wait to be called back for her appointment. She hummed and rocked a little as she picked up a magazine and glanced through it, yet it did not really keep her attention. She shook her head as she glanced up as a nurse came through the door and called "Chie Hori?" She nodded as she stood up. She shivered and swallowed nervously as she followed.

Tsukiyama Shuu, a man with purple hair and deeply hued eyes and was tall, sighed and groaned as he rubbed his head, not being able to take human medicine. No Ghoul knew what human medicine could do to their system, and so they never risked it, hence Tsuki's condition. The poor guy had gotten another splitting headache, just [i]thinking[/i] of that night two months ago when he'd woken on a floor, nude, and found Chie covered up on the bed, also lacking her clothes. He had fled as quick as he could, afraid to think what he may have done to his best friend, and now as he remembered it a new headache began to develop. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, then shook his head as he glanced up when one of the servants walked in. "Shuu-sama, you have a call...Or, rather, a voicemail." the black haired woman said. "Thank you, Matsumae." he said, and took the phone. He hummed as he listened to the message, twitching when he recognized that voice as Chie Hori's. Shaking his head, he shut off his thoughts, and continued just to listen.

He blinked as he heard the first words, and as he heard the first words he recognized that voice (having zoned out just for a moment, and forgetting he'd heard it)... "Miss Chie?" he asked aloud, then covered his mouth and just continued to listen. "[i]U-Um...H-Hey, Tsukiyama, guess your out doing your thing, o-or at your job, or w-whatever...W-Well, anyway, just thought I, um, would leave you a m-message to t-tell you t-that...U-Um...O-Oh! Never mind, forget it, it was a stupid idea! Bye...[/i]" Tsukiyama blinked at the ending, then said to himself "Is it just me, or did she stutter a [i]lot[/i] during that message?" Shaking his head, he picked up his phone and dialed her cell, so glad he had still had the number... Chie, on the other hand, was waiting for the doctor to come back with one of her helper's, as it seemed they needed to do a slightly more thorough exam this visit. She nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone vibrated against her leg, in her pants pocket, and she pulled it out of there and looked at it.

[i]T-Tsukiyama?![/i] she yelped in her head, and sighed as she picked up, deciding she would hear him out... The young woman hummed softly as she said "Hey, Tsukiyama..." then waited for him to say something back. She heard the sharp intake of breath, then the man said "Chie, why didn't you finish whatever message you were going to tell me?" Chie swallowed as she said "W-What?" He sighed as he said "The message you sent me..." She huffed as she said "B-Because! It was stupid, and you don't need to know." Shuu growled softly, then said "Chie, I DO need to know. You are not the type to call me, then leave me hanging or even start getting so flustered, or flustered at all." He shook his head as he softly said "Chie, please tell me..." and she growled "No! Call me in a week, maybe a month, and maybe then you will get an answer..." He sighed as he shook his head, and said "Fine..." then hung back up, and she sighed in relief then looked up as the doctor walked in to do her regular checkup and such. She was silent the entire time.

/Skip, sorry guys/   
Tsukiyama had called her a month later, but again she'd told him off, then two months after that he had called her again with the same thing. Then two more months passed and he had called again, and two more months have passed but he had not bothered her yet since that last call. Now, -fade- -unfade-, Chie feeling her vision wavering then strengthening when she heard the screaming cries of her baby and thrashed about trying to get to her. She whimpered as she watched them clean the baby off, then finally the little girl was placed into her arms and she held her close. She gasped moments later when she felt contractions begin again, and whimpered "What...how....what?" She shuddered and whimpered, -fade- -unfade-. He smiled as they cleaned the boy, and then the boy was placed in her arms alongside his sister.

/Skip again/  
Chie sighed softly as the little boy baby began to cry again, his sister quick to follow when she picked up on the sounds he was making. She shook her head as she looked at her little half breed children, and it had been a miracle she had found a place where they sympathized with Ghouls and the human mates of Ghouls [should they be a Ghoul that had a human mate], and knew what they were doing, as well. She had also been lucky she'd not gagged every time she'd had to consume 'that' to keep the babies alive, as she had been carrying twins, and such required more such nutrients to have both of them remain healthy and growing within her. Shaking her head again, Chie hummed as she looked at her two now four month old little ones, then jumped as she heard the knock at the door and went to the door. [Actually, she had thought she was only carrying one, but something in her told her to ingest more nutrients than what she knew was needed for one half Ghoul fetus, so she had without question]. Peering through the keyhole, she sighed as she saw that it was only her friend Jasmine, another short statured woman that had been impregnated by a Ghoul, only her Ghoul was MIA because he had been murdered...So, not actually MIA, but he also had known of his children and wanted to help raise them.

Jasmine was an Asian beauty, with long black hair and pretty brown eyes that sometimes reflected enough sunlight to become more akin to a shade of honey. They also held small flecks of green within them, and Chie had always admired how it complimented their color. She hummed quietly as she allowed her friend to come into the place.

End one


End file.
